


Candy and Tentacles

by fourtypercent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/pseuds/fourtypercent
Summary: Prompto gets a new toy





	Candy and Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic, go easy on me! 
> 
> No beta, just me

Candy and Tentacles 

Prompto was into some crazy things, that much Noctis knew. They started dating not long after they officially met in high school, and every day Prompto said something that shocked Noctis.

“That porn was boring, it was more of an educational thing than a turn on.” Prompto's voice carried through the street, the other could feel his face heat up.

Noctis stopped walking, a mother pushing a stroller down the opposite sidewalk gave them a stern look, old ladies giggled as they walked by, nothing was safe out here. They needed to get to Noctis's penthouse, pronto. 

“The thing she used was totally amazing! She took most of it!” Prompto wanted to go into detail of the weird toy from the porno, but the look that Noctis gave him was one out of worry and concern. 

The rest of the walk was held in silence, the elevator all the way up to the penthouse was in deeper silence. Noctis started to worry about how quiet his boyfriend was in the empty hallway. As Noctis was looking in his bag for his keys, he came across a bag of Skittles. He pocketed the bag of candy. 

A devilish smirk ghosted across his face, Prompto is going to pay for almost embarrassing him in public. Noctis unlocked the door and let themselves in.

They found themselves in the kitchen, “Looks like something showed up for you” Noctis read the name on a mid sized box that was placed on the kitchen island.

Noctis never had an issue with his sunshine having his packages delivered to his penthouse, they spent the majority of their time there anyway, it was ultimately more convenient. He looked up at Prompto, his face was as red as a Killer Tomato. Pay back already for embarrassing him? 

“Umm, thanks!”

“What is it this time? More camera equipment?” Noctis asked. 

If Prompto’s face could get more red, he might die, “It's nothing!”

Noctis smirked at Prompto and went to the dining room table and took out their math homework. 

Finally the silence was bothering him, Noctis looked up at Prompto, his bright blue eyes were staring at a complex math problem. 

“Staring at it won't answer it, you need to actually solve it” Noctis smiled at his hopeless boyfriend, math was still Prom’s weakest subject, even with Ignis tutoring.

“I can't help it, I see the numbers and letters and my mind goes blank.” He pouted, Noctis held his hand and smiled.

“I have an idea that might cheer you up, wanna try?”

A genuine smile graced his pretty features. Noctis stood up from the table, and guided Prompto to his bedroom. 

The dark room was filled with a simple mahogany dresser, and a king sized bed that was covered in a solid black and fluffy comforter. The pillows had black pillow cases, the bedside tables matched the dresser and had a black lamp on each of them. 

Noctis slightly squeezed Prompto’s hand, they turned towards each other and smiled. They were still fumbling teenagers, they knew most of their own kinks, they've yet to untap all of them. Their kisses, be full of passion, were still sloppy and they were not fully coordinated yet. Their lips were often were bruised after a good make-out session. They closed their eyes and let each of their hands roam over one another. 

Prompto was still shy about his body. He worked hard to earn his place by his prince, and he will be by him until Noct told him to go away. Noctis reminded him that his body was perfect, nothing would change the way his eyes lit up when Prompto entered the room. His sunshine was the water he craved on a hot day, the warmth he needed in the dead of winter, and the gravity that kept him rooted to the planet. He confessed his love often, he was rewarded with blushing red cheeks, awkward hand holding and slow kisses. 

Prompto was known to be sensitive and far too ticklish, he squirmed under Noct’s hands, trying to hold in his laughter. Noct's eyes grew dark with lust, they were more dark blue than the regular grey-blue. 

Prompto pushed the school uniform jacket off of Noctis’ shoulders, it fell to the floor with an odd thump. 

“Something in your pocket, Noct?” Prompto looked down to the jacket.

Noctis smiled, bent down and freed the package of Skittles from his pocket.

“Candy? Really? A reward for a good fuck?”

"No, I want shove a few Skittles into your ass so when I eat you out I can taste the rainbow" Noctis hissed in Prompto’s ear. Noct felt him falter, he couldn't let Prom take the the glory of trash talking. Noct opened the candy, and popped a few into his mouth and started to chew. 

It was pretty mean, Prompto never had much of a sweet tooth. Noctis planted his sweetened lips to Prompto, they awkwardly kissed around the partly chewed candies, Noctis tried to push his tongue into Prompto’s warm mouth. Noctis dropped the sack of sweets on the floor not caring if the bag tipped over or scattered across the hardwood floor, Prompto’s mouth was sweeter than any candy in the entire kingdom.

They awkwardly made it to the large bed. The two of them pulled each other close, fingers ran through perfectly styled hair, and groins rubbed through dress pants. Their bodies casted off plenty of heat, more of their clothing found it's way to the floor around the bed. 

“I want to show you what's in that package” Prompto whispered to Noct, his breath was short and full of excitement. The kiss was slow and passionate. Prompto could still taste the candy in his boyfriend's mouth.

“Yeah?” Noctis opened his eyes and kissed Prompto’s nose, “Go get it.” They kissed again, Noctis was pushed down and Prompto laid on top of him. 

“Finish getting undressed, and prepare yourself, I'll be back” Prompto told him as he got off of Noctis. He wandered back to the kitchen where the highly anticipated package was waiting. He found a letter opener, cut the thick packing tape and removed two items and the regular single page invoice. The first was a package of wipes, he might go through the hefty package of over an hundred and fifty in a year, depending on how much they used the second item. The second item in question was wrapped in several layers of clear plastic. It had some good weight to it, but it was under one pound, it was pink in colour. 

After the plastic was fully discarded, he went to the kitchen sink, he made sure the inside was free of dishes and any leftover messes, thank goodness the sink was clean. He got to work. The item is question was a very long silicone tentacle tongue, the web site boasted that it measured in at forty-eight inches, in Prompto’s eye, yes it definitely was that long. After a good thorough rinse, he opened the toy wipes and used some to really clean it up.

“Noct? You almost ready?” He yelled out to his partner, he was still wiping the entire length of the toy down.

“Yeah, hurry back” a pause, perhaps he was breathing, “I need you.”

A smile erupted on the blonde's face, he walked back to the bedroom and entered, “Hold onto the headboard.” He knew Noctis liked when he took command, especially behind closed doors. The sight of a quivering prince completely exposed and completely vulnerable excited him, he had his long toy slung over his shoulders, “Are you ready?” He kissed his boyfriend's lower back, just under his unsightly scar. Prompto saw his black haired head nod, he grabbed the lube that was on the bed, spread some on his fingers and slowly entered two into the willing hole in front of him. 

Noctis moaned out “Fuck, I'm ready. Whatever you're going to do, just get on with it.”

The two have used toys before, nothing like the one that Prompto wore like a python, but smaller, much wider toys that they were surprised after some practice and plenty of time and lube they could accept. They had accumulated several over the short time they've been dating. They had a trunk full of wonders, pattles, leather wips, fuzzy handcuffs, nipple clamps, plugs made of metal and some made of glass, and now this long, intimidating tentacle. 

Prom lightly laughed, gave the prostate a quick flick and removed his fingers. Time for some real fun. He slathered a good amount of lube on the elongated toy and with the tongue like tip of the toy he gave Noctis’s hole a slow lick. He felt Noctis shiver, and pushed the tip of it in. 

Noctis hissed into the room, but welcomed the feeling “Prom, ahhh, I don't know what, whoa!, that is, but,” he moaned again as Prom fed more into his willing body “Fuck!”

Prom rubbed Noct’s leg as encouragement, he gave the toy a slight tug, it earned him a sound he only heard once before when he finally took a large heavy plug. 

“Think you could take more?” Prompto was still only about six inches into Noctis, all he could understand was mumbled moaning and a hissed yes. 

With that, he pushed two more slim inches into his prince. He reached under him and gave his forgotten dripping cock a firm stroke. Prompto was awarded more cursing and a hefty helping of succulent moans. 

“Don't stop” whimpering, “More” heavy breathing and Noctis turned to look at Prompto, “Please?” His eyes were full of excitement and raw want.

Prompto was raised with the absence of his adopted parents, but knew manners could get you anywhere. After meeting Noctis, officially, he encouraged his spoiled Prince to use manners. All it took for Prompto to give in was a whispered ‘please’ or a breathy ‘thank you’ and he was cake-baby.

He pushed more of the strange toy into his quivering hole. He never stopped feeding it into him until half of the toy remained outside his body. 

“Noct, I want you to fuck me” he kissed his lower back again.

“Get this thing out of me and I will” 

“No, keep it in you, I wanna ride you”

Noctis turned and saw his blushing blondes face, he was totally serious. 

“I'm not going to last” 

“It's fine, I probably won't last long either”

It took some strange maneuvering, but Noctis was finally able to get comfortable with the massively lengthy toy still in him, mostly. Prompto loved bottoming for Noctis, he loved the feeling of being taken over. Bottoming from the top was something he wanted to try for a while. 

Prompto quickly prepared himself and let Noctis watch, Prompto’s whimpering filled the room, Noctis moaned as he stroked Prom’s hard cock. 

“Fuck this, close enough” Prompto gave up, he only managed to get two fingers in, not the usual three, and lubed up his own hole. He gently grabbed Noct's cock and settled down on it, taking him slower than usual. When he finally bottomed out, they couldn't tell who was cursing, moaning, whimpering, or hissing. 

“Get moving” Noctis reached up and played with a rose coloured nipple. Prompto slowly found a pace that felt right. 

Prompto put his hands on his princes abdomen and pushed in an attempt to get leverage, but Noctis cursed and moaned louder than he did earlier. He could feel the bulk of the tangled toy within, it moved slightly and Noctis closed his eyes in pure bliss. 

Prompto finally gathered up speed, he leaned down and gave a sloppy kiss that had too much spit and teeth to his lover. 

“Prom, I'm gonna!” Noctis bucked up and pushed more of his own length into Prompto.

Prompto slammed down on Noctis, he was quickly being filled up with the prince's hot and sticky cum. The first shot nailed Prompto’s prostate, making him cum all over their chests. 

They slowly kisses, and Noct's soft cock slid free of Prompto’s hole, cum lazily slid out soon after. 

“I need that thing out of me, starting to hurt” Noctis muttered. Prompto assisted Noctis to his side and gently tugged the two and a half feet of coiled toy free. 

“If I could cum again, I would, that feels great”

“Not sure if you want to see what it is, you may make me toss it away!”

Noctis felt the remainder of it slid free. He shuttered in its absence, he needed to see what was in him.

When he turned and saw that Prompto was sitting with it in his lap, he turned white in the face. 

“It's called a TentaTongue. I saw it in a porno.”

 

“How much of that thing was in me?”

*

**Author's Note:**

> ~takes a cold shower~


End file.
